Alexandria
by Scarred Secrets
Summary: She felt betrayed, she felt her heart break. She felt things she never thought she would feel...she felt useless and used. KaiOC.
1. Hurt

**A.N. **OK, so I was reading over my one-shot Alexia, and decided to remake it, with a possibility of a sequel. I believe I have matured as a writer, and found that 'Alexia' wasn't exactly great it neither quality, nor quantity. SO! Here is my most likely pathetic attempt to remake it! I hope you lovelies enjoy! ;

**Summary: **She felt betrayed, she felt her heart break. She felt things she never thought she would feel…she felt useless and used. One-shot Kai/OC.

**Warning: **This fic contains, and is centered around an **OC**. Some people have pathological fears of such creations, so…I figured I should warn 'ya before you decided to read! ; It's an inside joke I share between a few friends, so if the warning confuses you, it's a good thing. Lol.

**Disclaimer: **Dudes and dudettes, I DO NOT nor will I EVER own Beyblade or its characters. If I did, Hilary would have died along time ago, and Kai and Mariah would be together.

* * *

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, could hear it pounding in her ears. Her legs ached, and her feet stung as she ran. Her usually pale cheeks were wind bitten as she dashed through the streets going god knows where. She could barely breathe anymore, and her chest was clenching painfully. She had to stop…but she couldn't. What if they followed? 

The clear night did very little to hide the young woman's disheveled appearance as she ran, her feet striking the ground heavily as she fled. Her pale skin gleamed in the moonlight, her face stained with tears. Her long dark hair flew back, carried by the force of the wind that she was running against. Her pale blue eyes were watering with unshed tears, just as she ducked off into a alley so she could catch her breath.

She was panting heavily, hunched over with her hands on her knees. Her midnight black hair fell over her shoulders, hiding her face from view. When her breath was caught, she moved so she was leaning back against the brick of the building, still panting the slightest. Her body shivered as it finally seemed to realize how cold it really was.

She wasn't exactly dressed for the icy weather Russia brought. She could only be thankful it wasn't snowing. Her black spaghetti strapped shirt did little to protect her from the cold, the pale skin breaking out in goosepimples. The black cargos she wore weren't made for the cold weather either, and her sneakers were soaked through with water from the snow bank she had allowed herself to step in. She should have known it wouldn't of held her weight, it wasn't frozen enough.

Taking a deep breath, the girl wrapped her arms about herself, her teeth clattering. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to run…no, if she had stayed she would have suffered even more. "At least you wouldn't be cold…" she told herself, her voice laced with sadness and pain; though like silk, soft and beautiful. Tears trickled down her cheeks, and she was positive they'd freeze.

"Alex!" A familiar voice suddenly shouted, causing the teen to press herself against the brick wall almost as if to shield herself from view. She closed her eyes tightly. Maybe if she didn't look, they wouldn't find her.

_**Ha! You keep telling yourself that!**_

_Oh would you shut up! I didn't ask for your opinion. _The girl bit back angrily at her bitbeast, who was more then a little annoying. The bloody thing NEVER shut up, even when she was trying to sleep.

"Alex! You need to comeback! Your going to freeze to death!" Another voice rang, forcing the girl to press herself even harder against the wall. She should of known it would be Rei and Mariah to come after her. And they just HAD to remind her of how cold she was. At least she was shielded from the wind at the time…but what if it changes direction?

"Alex…" Rei's voice sounded extremely close. She popped an eye open, the sad pale blue staring back into concerned gold. He was soon accompanied by the pink haired neko-jin, who looked just as equally concerned.

Both the dark haired girls eyes were opened now, her body shivering in the frigid cold. "I won't go back…" She snarled. "I can't." Her voice was weaker now, as she fought off tears. She couldn't go back to _him_, she would be able to stand it.

Mariah herself looked about ready to cry. She hated seeing her friend this way. Just wait until she got her hands on Kai. She'd kill him! "You have to Alex." Mariah protested. "Your going to freeze."

"Mariah's right." Rei said, stepping closer. "You can stay with the White Tigers until morning. You won't have to face him."

Alex looked up at her friend, her eyes filled with tears. She then shifted her eyes to Mariah who confirmed Rei's words with a nod. Before she knew it, Rei had put his BBA jacket around her body, and was leading her out of the alley with Mariah.

TickTockTickTock

Rei had parted with the two girls, once they arrived at the hotel everyone was staying at. Thankfully the chances of the girls running into Kai were very slim, because the White Tiger's were staying in a completely different wing. "Alex, everything's going to be alright." Mariah said, trying to reassure her friend.

Alex shook her head, tears filling her eyes once more. "No…I don't think it will." Mariah gazed at the taller girl, her golden orbs slightly wide. However she looked away, sadness filling her eyes.

When they stopped at the room Mariah was staying in, Alex sighed but said nothing. After the pink haired girl, unlocked the door they stepped in. Alex following Mariah. The taller girl slid Rei's jacket off her shoulders setting it in the chair by the door.

"Are you hungry?" The pink haired girl asked as her eyes shifted towards the small kitchenette.

Alex shook her head. "No. I'm just tired." Alex looked around the room, her pale blue eyes landing on the sofa, and she realized something. "Mariah, I'll be right back…I need to get my clothes."

Mariah shook her head. "No, I'll go for you. You might-"

"-It's ok Mariah. Your already letting me stay with you. I…I think I can handle getting my clothes. He probably doesn't even want to look at such a _useless brat _anyway. He'll probably be held up in his room." She spat out, her voice bitter. She heard Mariah gasp, and she looked at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so…mean?"

Mariah nodded. "Its ok-" the pink haired neko-jin paused. "-are you sure you want to go? I can go with you…"

"No, it's ok." Alex said with a forced smile. "I forgot to give Rei his jacket back anyway." With that the brokenhearted girl turned, and left, making sure to grab Rei's jacket for him. He'd need it, since the Bladebreakers were staying in Russia for two more weeks. She herself planned to go home, tomorrow. Everything was over…so it wasn't like she was abandoning her team…was it?

When Alex finally arrived at the Bladebreakers door, she could hear voices on the other side. The first she knew was Rei's, and he was telling someone, most likely Tyson that she was safe and was staying with the White Tigers. After the voices died away and she heard the sound of doors closing, she shakily used her key to open the door. She pushed it open, being as quite as possible. Her pale blue eyes shifted around, looking for _his _presence, and was relived to see he was no where in site. She gently shut the door, before walking to the room she was using as her own. When they had first arrived, the boys decided since she was a girl she could have her own room. Max, and Tyson shared, then Rei and Kenny. Kai was fortunate enough to get a room to himself as well.

Her eyes flashed, and watered with tears as she thought about Kai. How could he say those things? After everything they'd been through, no less! The raven haired girl had to bite down on her lip to keep from letting out a sob. She was quick with packing her things. When she was done, she took her white blade from her pocket and tossed it in her suitcase. At least Tsunami wouldn't bother her that night.

"Running away?" A cold voice asked, causing Alex to shiver.

_Oh god, no!_ Alex cried to herself, as she froze, her head turning to look at the very person who had caused her so much pain. He was standing in the door way, his back against the frame with his arms crossed over his chest, blocking her only escaped. From the way he was dressed, it was obvious he had just come in from the outdoors.

She forced her tears back, hardening her eyes the best she could. She wasn't a cold person, and nor was she easily angered. It was almost as if she was incapable of hating, so the angry look on her face was out of place. How dare he even _talk _to her! "Go away." Her voice was shaky, still filled with sorrow, but now also with anger. She slammed her suitcase closed, lying Rei's jacket atop the bed.

He scuffed at her, his crimson eyes staring at her coldly, as he pushed himself off the door frame, stepping into the room and closing the door. The room was instantly encased in darkness, the only light coming in through the window. "I'm not going anywhere Alex…neither are you."

She narrowed her eyes at him, anger now overtaking any sorrow that was left gleaming in the pale blue orbs. "Excuse me?" Her voice held disbelief, as she dragged her suitcase off the bed. "You have no right to even be talking to me. I don't want to hear anymore insults. I'm leaving and there's _nothing _you can do to stop me." She finished, her voice low, so as not to wake the others, she was sure they were sleeping by now.

"That is where you are wrong." He stated simply as he walked towards her. Her eyes widened slightly as she instinctively took steps back, until the back of her legs bumped into the nightstand by the bed. Her knuckles turning white as she gripped the suitcase handle tightly. She stared at him, as his eyes flashed upon realizing he had her trapped.

He had to resist the urge to smirk, as she coward back. He leaned forward, pressing the palms of his hands against the wall behind her, his face so close to hers she could feel his hot breath against her skin. "Alex…" His voice was low, and…husky? "Alexandria…" He whispered once more, his breath fawning over her skin. Her eyes were wide now, as she leaned back against the nightstand, knocking the cup that was on it over.

She shifted her eyes to the glass cylinder, watching as it rolled onto the floor and then rolled under the nightstand. The hotel must be lopsided- "Look at me." He insisted/demanded, and her eyes against her will darted up to look at him, just as she heard the sound of glass hitting the wall. No longer were his eyes hard an cold but instead…apologetic? "Alex, I'm…I'm sorry."

Alex felt her heart speed up in her chest, as she took a sharp intake of breath, her eyes even wider then they had been. "W-what?" She was sure she heard wrong, but nevertheless, it caused her to let her suitcase fall to the floor with a soft thud. She was lucky it didn't fall on her feet.

He stared at her, his eyes still apologetic. "I said I was sorry-" He paused, looking down at her. "-I was wrong…I didn't mean those things that I said. I was…scared. I was feeling things that scared me. Alex I…I love you."

She stared at him in disbelief, but the look in his eyes told her otherwise. They weren't lust filled like they had been in the past, but instead showed the sincerity of his words. Kai Hiwatari loved her and she…she loved him. "Kai…" She whispered. "Oh god Kai…I love you." She said as she captured his lips with her own.

Her eyes closed as she came to terms with the way it felt. Every other kiss they had shared had been desperate, and lustful. But this one…it was chaste but not all that innocent. His arms had fallen away from the wall and wrapped themselves around her waist pulling her close to his body, as her arms snaked around his neck.

When he pressed himself closer, she gasped and he took that as his chance to slip is tongue into her mouth. Almost instantly, she was exploring his mouth with her own tongue as it danced along with his. They stayed like that, till they needed to pull apart for air, Kai resting his forehead against hers. Alex panted lightly, as she reopened her eyes, the pale blue orbs peering up at crimson ones. "I love you." Kai said once more, staring into her eyes intently.

A small smile played her lips as she stared back into his eyes. He could see the love she felt for him, and he couldn't help the slight upturn of his lips as she spoke. "I love you too."

**END!**

**

* * *

A.N. **So, what did you think? Should I make a sequel, or shouldn't I? Was it at least better then the original? Come on! Speak up, and drop a review! 


	2. Reunion

**A.N.** It's been years since I touched on these particular characters, but I was inspired last night, and this is what I came up with! It is set several years after the first one-shot, Alex and Kai haven't been together in around 10 years. I hope you guys like it! This also isn't betaed so forgive any mistakes in grammar you may encounter. I'm not perfect heehee.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade, it's characters, Bey Wheelz, or anything else that you recognize. I only own Alexandria, and the plots I've thrown her, and the Blade Breakers into.

* * *

Alexandria's hands shake and she can feel the sweat beginning to form on her brow. Her mind races, so many thoughts bombarding her all at once she doesn't even know which to acknowledge, which to ponder on. All she knows is that he would be coming. Soon, he would be sitting in the same office as her, his presence closer to her then it had been in ten years. After the dismantling of the Blade Breakers had occurred when she'd only been 16 years old, she'd slowly lost touch with all of her former teammates.

Her relationship with Kai had disintegrated rapidly after she had returned home to Massachusetts, USA, and he to Moscow, Russia. The distance was to much for either of them to handle, it had been a mutual breakup, but that hadn't made it any less painful for Alexandria. Though they had been young, she had genuinely fallen for Kai Hiwatari, and she likes to believe that he too, had loved her. She had long since recovered from the distress, moved on with her life. But she couldn't help but be nervous about being close to him again.

He'd be 27 now. What little she knew of him was that he was a successful business man, who was still very well known within the world of Beyblade, and more recently the newest trend BeyWheelz. She herself had stopped participating in the sport a year after the Blade Breakers ended, instead she had gone to college for a few years, dropped out, and ended up waitressing for three more years. She never could quite figure out what she wanted to do with her life, beyblade had been pretty much all she knew.

The last time she waited tables at the fancy pizzeria called Red Rose was the night she'd been asked to change a light bulb that had been acting up in the ladies restroom. It was unusual for management to request that of a waitress, but apparently everyone else had been far to busy to do it. It was just a simple light bulb change. Only, it didn't end so simple. She had removed the offending bulb easily enough, she'd turned the switch to off, but when she was inserting the new bulb something had gone terribly wrong, and she ended up getting the shock of her life.

There had been nothing wrong with the previous bulb. It had been the socket that was malfunctioning, and when she had placed the new bulb in electricity had shot through her entire being. A costumer had walked in the bathroom to find her unconscious on the floor, broken glass around her. When she'd woken up, she'd woken to darkness, the constant beat of her heart rate echoing in her ears. The doctors had told her it was possible she'd recover her eye sight. At first she had had hope, especially when it was no longer darkness she was submerged in, but instead a blurred fogginess.

It never got better then that. It wasn't something that Alexandria had come to terms with easily. She'd had to move back in with her parents who instead of treating her like she was a 24 year old woman, had started treating her like she was a 4 year old. Braille had been a struggle for her, and at first she had refused to learn it, still believing her eyesight would return. It wasn't until a year after the incident that she'd resigned to reality, but she continued to mourn the loss of her eyes. It was only in recent days, that she truly found peace within herself.

"You look wonderful, Alex, dear," Mr. Dickenson's voice carried effortlessly to her. She'd spoken to him on the phone only a few days before, it was the first time she had heard from anyone from her past since Max had come to see her after the accident. She could hear the distinct way his voice cracked, and the breathlessness that had never been there before, he was getting old, "I am so happy you could make it!"

Alexandria smiles, shifting slightly in her chair and pulling on the skirt that she wears, "Thanks Mr. Dickenson." she says kindly, her blue eye's gazing at the blurry green shape that she knew was the BBA President, "I'm excited to meet everyone again."

"I'll tell you, Alex, everyone is very excited to see you again too! I was saddened to hear that you had lost contact with everyone, you were all so close."

Her smiles remains in place, "It was hard to keep up with everyone. To much distance."

"I understand. You guys were certainly an odd bunch, it's not easy when you're continents apart."

"Indeed." Alexandria turns in her chair slightly, hearing foot steps approaching. The door opens without even a knock.

"MR. D! AL!" his voice is as cheerful and confident as she remembered it to be, and she has to suppress a laugh when he nearly rips her out of her chair to give her a hug. He's a whole lot taller then she remembers, chunkier too.

"Tyson, do you think you could let up a bit? She's turning purple." Kenny. She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Shit, sorry, Al." he steps back, scratching the back of his head. "Got a little carried a way there."

"No worries!" she smiles happily, "It's great to hear your voice again Tyson! You too Kenny!"

"Tyson, Kenny! So glad you could make it!"

"And pass up the chance to see everybody again? No way." Tyson grins, watching as Alexandria falls back into her chair in the spacious office. They had all heard about her accident one way or another, but it was Max who'd informed both Tyson and Kenny.

"You should of laid off on the donuts the first time I said something to ya, Tys."

Alexandria's eyes light up when Max's voice interrupts something Kenny had been going to say. She's out of her chair and latching on to the tall, solid figure, that is Max Tate. "Max! You could call me more often! Or you know, drive your ass to Boston to see me." she playfully shoves his shoulder.

"You know I'd love to Alex, but Rysa had _twins_. Between them, her, and my job-"

"-I'm kidding Max. I know you're busy." Alex smiles, taking in the two shapes approaching the doorway Max had left ajar. "You're all busy." she says, as she steps back, her right hand gripping her white cane tightly. While she could see shapes, they often blended into each other and made navigation difficult without the aide of the cane.

"By golly! The Blade Breakers, all back together again!" Mr. Dickenson cheers jovially. "Now on to why I've asked all of you here,"

"A reunion thing for the kids, right?" Tyson interrupts, earning an elbow from Max.

"You haven't changed much, huh?" Kai's voice makes her shiver uncomfortably, it wasn't right for just his voice to have that effect.

"Now, now boys. You are all men now, it's time to act like it." Mr. Dickenson says, making Alexandria's lips twitch into a smirk. Somethings never changed. "Tyson is quite right. This is for the kids, a new generation of beybladers who still get their inspiration from you. Since the introduction of Beywheelz, Beyblade has been losing it's momentum, and I really think if you guys put on a show for the world, beyblade may pick up it's previous pace."

She's standing outside of the BBA building after the meeting let out. They had all agreed to participate in a 'show' two weeks from now, at a massive tournament in Beijing. There had been contracts to sign, and all of that other fun stuff, then they'd all agreed to go out for dinner together later that night. Though Alexandria was feeling a little bit apprehensive about it. It was wonderful being with her old friends again, but it wasn't the same. It had been a bit foolish to think it would be the same in the first place.

"Why did you run out so fast?"

She closes her eyes, a sigh slipping past her lips, "Nerves, I guess." she shrugs, turning to face him. He's a shape, just like everything else, and she desperately wishes she could really see him, "I've always had 'em. Never could kick 'em."

"Alex," she hates how wonderful her name sounds when he says it. It's been 10 years, she shouldn't feel anything when he speaks, "How have you been?"

"Is that what you came all the way out here to ask?" her lips are curled into a small smile as she holds back a laugh, "I've been well Kai, all things considered. How about yourself?"

She can hear his smirk in his voice, "You look better then well." she knows her cheeks must flush at his compliment, "I've been doing good. Better now."

This time she can't hold back the laugh that forces itself up her throat and passed her lips, "You know Kai, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to flirt with me."

"I'm not doing a very good job at it, am I?" her laughter stops, but the smile remains on her face. He's really changed a lot himself, "All joking aside, it really is great to see you again."

"Yeah." she agrees nodding her head, turning her attention back to the road ahead of her, "Kai, can you stay until the cab comes?"

"I can do you one better then that. Let me take you back to your hotel."

She is sure her surprise shows on her face, "I-uh, don't want to be any trouble,"

"You're joking right? Why would it be any trouble?" his tone is one of utter disbelief. In the five minutes she'd been talking to him, he'd already showed her how grown up he was. Gone was the cold, icy tone of the teenager who'd been through to much, in it's place was a man who'd overcome his past, "Don't be stupid, come on, I'll take you." she can hear a grin in his voice as she turns back to him, he's already reaching out for her, his hand gently slipping against her upper arm.

"Thank you Kai." she smiles, letting him lead her in the right direction. "You know, I wasn't sure what to expect when I agreed to do this, but already I am very glad the BBA brought us together again."

He chuckles and she has to suck in a breath, his fingers like fire through the fabric of her jacket, "I regret not staying in touch."

"You've always had a lot on your plate, neither I or any of the others can fault you for it." Alexandria replies, fully trusting the man as he brings her down a flight of stairs, shapes becoming a hazy darkness as they enter a parking lot.

"That's not an excuse." he retorts, the echo of his vehicles automatic lock sounding, and the jangle of his keys reach her ears.

"I suppose you're right," she sighs, though a smile beams when Kai pulls open the passenger side door. His hand lingers on her a moment longer then necessary before she slips inside without guidance.

He closes the door for her and in seconds is slipping into the drivers side of the car, a gentle hum vibrating the vehicle when he starts the ignition. If she could see the car, she knows she'd be looking at a very expensive sports car, especially if the leather beneath her was any indicator. "Where are you staying?"

"The Capitol." she replies, pulling her seat belt and clicking it in place, "Mr. Dickenson's accommodations are as ritz as ever, he's still giving us the celebrity treatment. You know he flew me over first class?"

"Technically we are still celebrities."

"Maybe you and your beydomes, Kai. But let's get real, I haven't been a celebrity since the last worlds the Blade Breakers took part in." there isn't an ounce of bitterness in her voice, she appreciated the quiet after she lost her star power. It had been fun while it lasted. "Tell me Kai, any lucky lady in your life?" she regrets the question the second it slips passed her lips, and finds herself thankful she can't read the expressions on his face.

"Not since Hilary." he answers honestly.

Hilary Tachibana had been one of Tyson's friends that ended up becoming apart of the group. Alexandria had never particularly got very close to her. She'd been obnoxious like Tyson, but overbearing and intrusive. "When did you two...?" she can't help but ask, though her voice trails off.

"It was a few years ago. Didn't last long."

"Oh. I'm sorry." she suddenly feels bad for asking. It really wasn't any of her business.

"Don't be." his lips curl into a smirk, "What about you Alexandria? Seeing someone?"

"Nope." she answers, turning her blue eyes to take in his shape. She brushes strands of her raven locks behind her ear, "I'd been seeing this one guy, before my accident. Didn't work out." she shrugs. That had been her first real heartbreak since Kai, though she knows she was the one that had pushed Eric away.

"I see." the tone of his voice makes her smile, he almost sounded relieved. "About tonight. I could pick you up...and uh...we could, you know..."

"Go together?" she finishes the question for him.

"Yeah."

"That would be nice." she says, just as she feels the car pull up against a curb. "It's a date then?"

"Definitely a date." she knows he's smirking again, his confidence suddenly swooping back. "Do you need help?"

"I'll be alright, Kai." she smiles, as her seat belt unlatches, her hand fondling for the door release. "Thank you."

"No problem, Alex. I'll see in a few hours."

"Yes." she's beaming as she exits the car, her white cane slipping against the concrete to make sure she's stepped out onto the sidewalk. She turns to face the car as she pushes the door shut. She waves, watching the red blur drive away. Alexandria holds back the urge to giggle and shriek like a school girl as she makes her way into the hotel, she had a whole lot of getting ready to do!

* * *

**A.N.** Yes this is another one-shot like the first chapter. After all these years I got inspiration to write another piece about Alex! I hope you all enjoy it! If I get enough reviews I may make one last installment in this little series.


End file.
